Promises Broken 3: Casualites of War
by writermarie
Summary: Final Installment: The war has been fought. Who are the survivors?


Title: "Casualties of War" (the final segment of the "House   
Divided" series)   
Author: Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: Everything up through "17 People"  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The war is over, what are the casualties?  
POV: Leo  
Disclaimers: As always, they aren't mine. Never have been. But   
thank goodness A.S gave them to us!  
Thanks to Jo-Ellen for all her hard work, her wisdom and her patience   
with me as I've moved through this story. The end is near, Jo,at   
least for this piece  
  
I haven't had to talk to Jack in a long time. I'm glad I   
called him. After the past 36 hours or so, it's a wonder that I   
haven't gone on a bender.  
Poor Margaret's been pacing outside my office like crazy.   
When I asked her for Jack's number, she went into "protective   
mode". Somehow, she's managed to prevent herself from coming in her   
to check up on me. I'm sure she's listening at the door, though.  
Yeah, Margaret drives me nuts sometimes, but she takes good   
care of me,even when I want her to just leave me the hell alone.   
She's a good girl. She needs to be told that more often. It's not   
easy for me, though.  
No matter what happens with this mess, she's still going to   
be my assistant. She'll be with me until I'm old, gray and ready to   
retire from this asylum we call politics.  
That may be sooner than she anticipated. The old and the   
gray are upon me already. The retirement part---ooh, that's so   
tempting. I could be sipping a cold drink--iced tea, of course,on a   
beach somewhere. Hawaii sounds really nice.  
The door slams to my office.  
I could be in Hawaii, but I choose to be here instead. Yeah,   
a no brainer.  
CJ is standing in front of me now.  
"CJ, is it necessary for you to slam the door when you walk   
in here?" I ask in a tired voice.  
"Oh, I didn't even realize I did it."  
"Your meeting's done then?"  
"For now, yes. We're waiting for Toby, Sam and Josh to work   
their magic," she says.   
"Where's the President now?"  
"In the Oval Office."  
"Ok"   
"Leo, I still think this is a mistake."  
"Did you tell him that?"  
"Of course I did."  
"Did he listen?"  
She just looks at me like I'm crazy.  
"What do you think?" she asks me.  
"Well, I could hope, right?" I reply.  
"So, you think this is a mistake, too, then?" She looks   
surprised.  
"Of course I do! What the hell did you think? Do you think   
that I encouraged this?!"   
"No. I don't know what I think anymore, Leo."  
"Well, CJ, welcome to my world."   
She sighs. "Have you seen the Vice President, yet?"  
"No. He's keeping low to the ground right now, it seems." I   
answer.  
"You'd think he'd be strutting around here like a damn   
peacock." CJ says, looking a bit puzzled.  
"You can never tell with John." I remind her. If you ask me,   
though, he's probably sitting in his office practically drooling over   
this. Shit.  
"I'm heading to my office. Do you need anything, Leo?"   
"Nah. We'll meet in an hour or so for an update, ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Hey, CJ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No leaks on this one, ok?"  
"Hell, what could I say, Leo?" she shoots back as she heads   
down the hallway back to her office.  
After wandering aimlessly for a few minutes, I find myself at   
John Hoynes office. The door is open and I see the Vice President   
sitting at his desk. He's got his head buried in a book.  
I knock on the doorframe to announce my presence.  
"Leo. Come on in." the VP says, waving me in.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Vice President." I say in the most   
respectful tone I can. As I'm taking my seat, the thought of him   
being the next President washes over me. For just a brief moment, I   
feel sick to my stomach.  
I shouldn't think that way about John Hoynes. He's a smart   
man and, in some ways, he's a good man. He's not evil. He just has   
no respect for my boss, and I find it hard to forgive and forget that   
fact.  
"Well, I seem to be quite popular today. What can I do for   
you, Leo?" Hoynes asks.  
"It's good to see you, too, John." I'm going to ignore that   
comment.  
"Forgive my lack of manners, Leo. It's just that I'm not   
usually fortunate enough to have both the President and the Chief of   
Staff visit me on the same day," he says sarcastically.  
"Well, consider yourself a lucky man." I say slowly and   
evenly.  
"So, what can I do for you, Leo?" he repeats.  
"I don't know. I thought I'd just come down" I'm rambling.   
I'm not even sure why the hell I'm here.  
"Oh, hell, Leo. Tell him that I'll be at the god-damned   
press conference. He doesn't need to send you to remind me or check   
up on me."  
You know, it's amazing that no one has cleaned his clock,   
yet. One of the perks of being the Vice President, I suppose.  
"First of all, John, don't you dare address your President   
as "him" to me. Second, he didn't even send me here, so get the hell   
off of your high horse, all right." My tone indicates that I'm not   
screwing around here.  
"Ok, Leo, ok."  
I've had enough of this shit. Just as I'm heading out of the   
office, I hear Hoynes once more..  
"So, Leo, the least you can do is tell me what the hell he..I   
mean, the President, is going to say tonight."  
I stop dead in my tracks.  
"What?" I ask him, as I slowly turn around.  
"What is the President going to announce at the press   
conference tonight? It's about the MS, right?"  
I'm literally shaking my head at this. I can't believe what   
I am hearing.  
He didn't tell him! Jed didn't tell him what was going on!  
"Would you excuse me, Mr. Vice President?" I say. Calm. I   
need to stay calm.  
Before he could reply, I'm gone.  
He didn't tell Hoynes he was resigning.  
What the hell does this mean?  
What the hell do I do now?

Part Two

POV: LEO/CJ

22 seconds and counting. I'm making good time to my office.  
I can't believe that I know how long it takes me to get from   
John Hoynes' office to my own. It's 43 seconds, by the way. God,   
how do I know this? Oh, please don't tell me that Jed's talent for   
knowing useless facts is rubbing off on m!. Why do I know this?   
Hell, I don't know whyit just seems like good information to have.  
Ok, Leo, be honest with yourself. It's good to know that you   
can still move like the young ones you work with here. Take that   
Josh and Sam and stick it in your running shoes!  
I'm blowing through the offices now. I'm working toward a new   
record. I notice, in passing, that a few heads are peeking out of   
offices. I'll deal with them later.  
As I head into my office, Margaret notes my speed and is hot   
on my heels.  
"Leo?"  
"Look at that Margaret, 31 seconds!" I say, making note of my   
watch  
"Excuse me?"  
"A new record!"  
Margaret's puzzled and continues,"Leo, I haven't seen you   
move like that...."  
"I've still got it Margaret, what can I say?." I reply.  
"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Margaret asks   
fearfully.  
"Margaret, it wouldn't be the White House if something   
weren't wrong." I say with a crooked smile.  
Margaret doesn't even chuckle.  
"Leo..." she starts.  
Suddenly, I look up and see Toby, CJ, Josh and Sam rush into   
the office via the second door.   
"Leo, what the hell?" CJ says.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I appreciate the social call, but I'm   
gonna have to ask you to leave now."  
The entire groups just stands there and stares at me.  
"Did you hear me? No? Let me be clear. Get out!" I yell.  
They all disperse and I'm alone.  
He didn't tell Hoynes what the plan was for tonight. It may   
seem nonessential, but after 40 years, I have a hunch of what this   
means for us.  
I don't have a lot of time to fix this. But, I'm the fix it guy   
around here. I'll be earning my meager pay today.  
What time is it? 4:47. I've got about three hours to save   
this Presidency.  
Well, I've done more with less, I suppose.  
  
  
  
"What's going on in there?" Josh asks. He's pacing the room   
again, as are Toby and Sam. It looks sort of like vultures wanting   
to go in for the kill.  
As for me, I'm about to screw myself in the ceiling. But, I   
find pacing a waste of time and energy. I'd much rather bitch,   
complain and be sarcastic. It's something I'm good at,it gets me   
back to center ground.   
"CJ?" Josh says.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's going on in there?" he asks.  
"Am I sitting in Leo's office right now?"  
"No."  
"Do I look like the Chief of Staff?"  
"No, but your legs are nicer." Toby chides.  
I stop for a moment at that comment. I've gotta smile at   
that one, even if just for a second. Toby can be such a shithead.  
"So, if I'm not sitting with Leo and I'm not Leo, then I have   
no clue about what Leo is doing!"  
"Ok, well, I just thoughtyou knowyou might know something."  
"Well, I know lots of things, Josh."  
"We all saw the same thing." Sam adds.  
"And when Leo moves like that" Josh continues  
Toby tries to be the calm voice of reason in all this   
mess. "Ok, listen. We need to keep focused on the job we've got."  
"But, if Leo is working on something." Sam jumps in.  
"Leo's decided to say nothing to us, all right?!" Toby   
shouts. "I have to work on what I know. I know that the President   
is scheduled for a press conference in about 3 hours. I know that we   
are in charge of writing what he's going to say. I know we have a   
job that's no where near done, so let's get it done!"  
Toby is usually the voice of truth and reason...I'm just   
impressed that he managed to stay calm for about 10 seconds.   
"Gentlemen!" I call out. "As much as I hate to admit it,   
Toby's right. We need to keep moving forward with this. This press   
conference will be bad enough without us going in there unprepared."  
A collective quiet settles in the room. Our own resignation   
to this damn situation is becoming clear.  
The sudden ringing of my phone shakes us out of our   
complacency.  
"Yeah?" I answer the phone.  
"CJ? Is everyone with you?" I hear Leo asking me on the   
other end of the line.  
"Hail, Hail the gang's all here." I reply.  
"Fantastic. Get your asses down to my office now," he tells   
me.  
"But, you just told us.." I'm almost whining now. The man is   
killing me.  
"I know. Get down here anyway," he replies and hangs up on   
me. I'm left standing there holding the phone.  
"What's up, CJ?" Josh asks.  
"Joshua, it looks like you're gonna find out what Leo's up   
to. Let's go." I say.  
We head quickly over to Leo's office. As we move inside and   
take our seats, I swear I notice a smile on Leo's face.   
Leo's smiling? This should be interesting.

Part Three

POV:  POTUS/FLOTUS

I can't stand this silence. Tick, Tick, Tick. All I hear is   
the incessant ticking. I don't even want to look at the damn clock.   
I haven't been to bed in over 24 hours, and I don't need a reminder   
of exactly how long it's been. My body is telling me over and over   
again about that.  
I can't focus on anything at this point. Lord knows I've   
tried. Reading hasn't worked. Hell, work hasn't even worked. I just   
sit here and wait. Damn, I hate this!  
I wonder where Abbey is. There's been no dialogue between us,  
except for the screaming,since last night in our room: a lifetime   
ago.   
She was gone for over three weeks and I missed her horribly.  
Now, she's home and I miss her even more.  
Tick, Tick, Tick  
I need to get the hell out of here.  
"Charlie? Where's my wife?" I ask, as I leave the Oval Office.  
"The last I saw, she was heading toward the residence. That   
was after she spoke with you over at the Vice President's office," he   
replies.  
"Yeah."  
"That was a while ago, though, sir. You haven't seen her   
since then?"  
"No."  
He nods silently.  
"Charlie, did she say anything to you?"  
"No, sir. She just walked by me and headed toward the   
residence."  
"Ok, thanks Charlie." I start to head in that   
direction. "Hey, have you seen or heard from the senior staff?"  
"They're all in Leo's office, Mr. President. I believe that   
they are working on the strategy for tonight."   
Damn, I haven't even talked to Charlie about this, yet.  
"Charlie, walk with me." I say quietly  
"Sure, Mr. President."  
We head outside and walk in silence for a few moments. I owe   
Charlie the truth.  
"Charlie, you know what is going on tonight" I say.  
"Yes, sir. You're resigning," he says, with little emotion.  
"How did you find out?"  
"It's my job to know," he replies.  
"Charlie, I should have told you myself. I'm sorry. There's   
lots of things I should have told you."  
"Like about the MS, sir?" he calmly tosses back at me.  
I try not to show my surprise at this revelation. "How long   
have you known about that?"  
"For about a year. Not long after last year's State of the   
Union. I saw how sick you were. I knew it wasn't the flu. I wasn't   
sure what it was, but I knew it wasn't just the flu. I kept it to   
myself, though. Then, Zoey asked me.."  
"Zoey?" I repeat.  
"Yes, sir. Zoey asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure   
that you were taking care of yourself."  
Of course. Charlie and Zoey share everything,some things,   
as a father, I don't want to think about. But, my daughter has   
picked a fine young man. I should have realized that she would have   
Charlie be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary.  
"Don't be upset with her, Mr. President. She's worried about   
you. She loves you."  
"I'm not upset, Charlie." I assure him. I pause for a   
moment. "But, you're upset with me, aren't you?" I bluntly ask him.  
He sits there quietly. He looks down for a quick second.  
"It's ok, Charlie. You can tell me."  
"Yes, sir, I am," he says.  
"You need to know why this is happening" I begin.  
"I know that you're scared. You're scared of the MS, of what   
people will say about you not revealing it from the start."  
He turns from me slightly now and continues. "You're scared   
of losing it all: your political life, your health.your wife."  
He turns back to face me. What do I say now?  
"Charlie, I"  
"Sir, I admire what you and the First Lady have. Your   
marriage has lasted through all of the politics, media and   
obligations. I look at you and say, "This is what I want when my   
time comes. I hope that my wife and I can share the bond that you   
have."   
A faint smile comes to his face and I know he's thinking of   
my daughter. And even though I know it's well down the road, the   
thought of walking Zoey down the aisle causes my throat to tighten a   
little.  
"Personally, I think that you and the First Lady just need to   
think about that bond. Its strength will pull you through this.   
You're both angry right now. The both of you have acted on anger and   
that's no way to live."  
I swallow hard.   
"Only people who love each other as much as I know you love   
each other can get as angry as the two of you do. Make your choices   
based on love and your faith in each other, that's what led you this   
far, right? Call me old fashioned, Mr. President, but this is my   
advice: together you can handle anything that comes your way. I know   
that I wouldn't want to stand in the way of the two of you."  
And now, for the first time in ages, I am the one rendered   
speechless.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
This cat and mouse game is stupid. We can't avoid each other   
forever. He's mad. I'm mad. So, we're on level playing ground.  
Where is Jed? I need to find him.   
Try to find anyone in this place--I know that the whole staff   
is here and no sign of any of them. Jed is probably with the staff   
right now, trying to firm up tonight's statement. They're either   
holed up in Leo's office of Jed's office.  
God, Charlie's not even at his desk. I open the door to the   
Oval Office. Empty. I walk inside and get ready to go in to Leo's   
office when something catches my eye.  
I see my husband and Charlie outside. They look deep in   
conversation. Quietly, I open the door so they do not notice me.  
Jed looks upset. Oh, God. What is going on now? He's just   
standing there and listening.  
As I move closer, I hear Charlie say some of the most   
beautiful words to my husband. He talks of love and strength...all the   
things that make Jed and I work so well. He talks of our bond and how   
we are a team: so simple, and yet so true.  
It's affected Jed. I can tell by his look. He tries to hide it, but   
as with any emotion, he can't hold it in for long.  
Charlie finishes and Jed just stands there, hands in pocket,   
perfectly still. I notice a single tear start to fall from his eye.   
He takes a step toward Charlie and embraces him.   
Tears of my own are falling down my face,but for once, they   
are not tears of pain and sadness. They are tears of hope and love.   
Look at him. There is the man that I love. For all of the   
reasons that I want to yell and scream at him, there are so many more   
that make me want to stick it out for another 32 years. And, if I   
were completely honest with myself, it's the reasons why I want to   
yell and scream at him that make me want to stay with it, too.  
The two of them don't move for a few moments. I walk up   
behind them and put my hand on Jed's shoulder.  
He looks up suddenly. I can't read the look on his face when   
he sees me. Please God, don't let him yell at me.   
Jed steps around Charlie, moves to me and pulls me tightly   
into an embrace. Within seconds, he's sobbing and I'm right there   
with him.  
Charlie silently excuses himself back inside and leaves the   
two of us to ourselves.  
Maybe now the healing can start for us

Part Four

POV:  LEO/POTUS

"Leo, are you telling me that that President has changed his   
mind?" CJ asks.  
"No," I reply honestly. Well, I don't know that it's a fact.  
"So, what are you telling us?" Josh demands.  
"What I'm telling you, friends, is that we may have an   
opening here. He didn't tell Hoynes."  
"How is that significant?" Toby inquires, sounding tired and   
irritated.  
"If he was absolute in his decision, he would have told   
Hoynes." I reply.  
"Why?" Josh presses.  
"Josh, I've known Jed Bartlet for over 40 years. When he   
makes up his mind, he doesn't hesitate to share the news."  
"But, we're talking about Hoynes here, Leo." Sam says. "The   
President and Vice President barely speak to one another. It's hard   
for me to imagine the President being happy in telling him this news."  
"Right," I concur, "however, as much as it would piss him   
off, if he were really going to step down, he would have to tell the   
Vice President and prepare him. He wouldn't walk away from that   
responsibility."  
"Why not?" Toby says. "He's made every indication that he's   
ready to walk away from his biggest responsibilities: his office, the   
country. If he can do that, who's to say what he would tell or not   
tell Hoynes."  
I look around the room and see the doubt written all over   
their faces.  
"People.." I start.  
"Leo, look." Toby jumps in, "we've been told that the   
President has called a press conference to resign his office. We've   
been working on this all day. We have not been told that there's a   
change in plans. It's not for us to change the plan."   
While I have always appreciated Toby's realism and   
directness, he's starting to piss me off. "Is this what you want?" I   
shout at him.  
"No, Leo! But, it's not for me to say! And, contrary to   
what you may think, it's not for you to say either!" he fires back.  
After a moment's hesitation, Josh steps up, "If anyone knows   
what the President's thinking, it's Leo. That's a given. But, Leo,   
even if he does have doubts, what the hell are we supposed to do   
about it?"  
"I don't know, but I thought that if we got together.."  
"Where does the First Lady fit into all of this?" Sam asks.  
"Abbey?" I reply.  
"Yes," Sam continues, "she must have an opinion in all of   
this, and we haven't heard word one. That's a little odd."   
Great, how do I deal with this one? Hey, guys, the President   
and First Lady are in the middle of a marital breakdown  
"Uh, Sam, the First Lady just got back from a 3 week trip.   
I'm not even sure she's fully aware of what's going on" CJ chimes   
in.   
Apparently, she knows the score, too. I'll need to touch base with   
her later.  
"Well, maybe we should talk to her." Sam offers.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sam." I reply.  
"Why not? She may be able to help us with this."  
"Yeah, but"  
The office door opens and in walks Charlie.  
A chorus of "Charlie!" and "Where's the President?" fills the room   
from my senior staff.  
"Excuse me!" my voice rises above the others. "Hello, Charlie."  
"Hey, Leo," he says with a smile.   
"Is the President in his office, Charlie?"  
"No, sir."  
"Well, where is he. I'd like to have a word with him."  
"No, sir," he repeats.  
"No, what do you mean, no?" Sam asks.  
"I mean, no, he's not available right now."  
"Well, when will he be available?" Josh inquires.  
Charlie shrugs his shoulders. "I couldn't say."  
Looks of confusion come over the faces of everyone in the room.  
"Charlie, can you at least tell us where he is?" CJ asks.  
"He's with the First Lady and he's not available. I don't know when   
he will be. I'm sure he'll let us know when he is ready to see you,"   
he replies.  
He's with Abbey? There's no screaming or anything. Please, let this   
be a good omen.  
"So, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Josh says, throwing   
his hands up in the air.  
"Wait." I say quietly. "All we can do is wait."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------  
  
I'm home again. Thank You, God, for bringing me to his hallowed   
place. I'm in her arms and that's my home. From the moment I looked   
up and saw her standing here, I knew where I had to be. I only   
prayed to You that she would allow me there.  
As she put her arms around me, the weight of my joy and sorrow was   
too much for me to carry. I've been crying here ever since.  
She's joined me in my tears. It's all we can say right now. I think   
You gave humans tears in order to cleanse the soul. Our own personal   
confessional, if you will.  
I have so much to confess for...but You know that already. I know that   
You are forgiving. Now, I pray to You once more that she'll be as   
forgiving as You.  
"Jed," I hear her whispering to me now.  
I still can't speak. I can only gaze at her and wipe the tears from   
her face.  
"Can we talk now?" she asks me.  
I nod in agreement.  
She pulls back a little and takes me by the hand. We walk back   
inside to the Oval Office, so we can have some privacy. The Secret   
Service has seen enough for one day.  
She leads me to sit down and she sits beside me.  
"Abbey, I don't even know where to begin."  
"Do you love me?" she asks  
"Abbey," I reach out and caress her cheek. "You have no idea" I   
begin.   
"Answer my question, Josiah."  
"I love you, Abigail." I tell her earnestly and take her hand.  
"Well, that's a good start," she replies with a smile. "Because I   
happen to love you."   
"Even though I'm a stubborn jackass?" I ask with a grin.  
"I love you because you're a stubborn jackass, Jed. That and so many   
other reasons." Her smile is wide, even though a few stray tears are   
falling.  
"I'm so sorry, Abbey.."  
"Shh, don't." she interrupts. "If we start apologizing now, we'll   
never finish. What we have to do is talk about tonight."  
I take in a deep breath.  
"No screaming, no yelling, just talking. What you're doing   
tonight is wrong, Jed."  
"Wrong? Abbey, I don't understand. I thought you wanted   
this."  
"I never wanted you to resign, Jed. Never."  
I don't get it. I thought she'd be happy about this.  
"You kept insisting on our deal, though."  
"Yes, Jed. Our deal was that you wouldn't run for re-  
election. I don't recall saying anything about resigning."  
"Well, I just thought"  
"That's where all the problems began.." she says with a   
smirk. "You're a brilliant man, Josiah Bartlet. But, sometimes you   
get caught up in the thinking."  
"I don't understand, Abigail. I'm trying to.."  
"I know."  
I take her other hand, so I'm holding both of them now. I   
look down from her piercing eyes. "Abbey, I'm so scared."  
She takes her hand, puts it under my chin and tilts my face   
back up to meet hers. "I know that, too," she says. "I am, too,   
Jed. But, we've never run from our fears before. We can't start   
now. And that includes the both of us."  
"If I stay, the press will bethe public..."  
"Hell, Jed. The Party has never showered us with love. The   
press...well, what day is it? As for the public, we'll teach them.   
We'll educate them. They'll get it, eventually. They'll get that   
you are the same man you were when you were elected. They'll see   
that you still have so much to give us."  
"But for how long? Abbey? For how long?"  
"Who knows, Jed? But, you're here now and I think that   
you're too stubborn to go anywhere anytime soon. So, you can't walk   
away. We can't walk away."  
"You don't want me to resign?"  
"No, Jed."  
"And what about re-election?"  
She takes in a deep breath. "Honestly?"  
"Of course." I reply. She won't give me anything but the   
truth.  
She stands now and takes a few steps toward my desk. She   
looks at me seriously. "I didn't want you to run because I was afraid   
of losing you. I'm selfish when it comes to you, Jed."  
She walks behind the desk and stands next to my chair. She   
picks up the picture on my desk of the two of us on Inauguration   
Day. She runs her hand over it and smiles slightly.  
She puts the picture down and places her hand on the back of   
the chair.  
"Part of me is still afraid of losing youBut I think I'm   
starting to get it through my own stubborn brain"  
She extends her hand out to me. I'm up in a flash and over   
to her to take her hand. She pulls me around the desk, pulls out the   
chair and motions for me to take a seat.  
What is she doing? I look at her with that very question in   
my eyes. She motions once again. She's determined.  
I take a seat in my chair.  
"I'm starting to get it through my own stubborn brain that if   
you're not here, that I'll lose the best parts of who you are. This   
is who you are, Josiah Bartlet. And, I love all of you,not just the   
parts that are convenient or easy to love about you.."  
I look up at my wife. The setting sun is etching its   
beautiful colors on her face. She's radiant.   
"You belong here, Jed. And I belong by your side. I   
promised that the day we were married and I meant it," she tells me.  
I still have her hand in mine. I pull her down to sit on my   
lap.  
"Yeah, we did say for better or for worse, didn't we?" I ask   
her, my arms sliding around her waist.  
"Yes, we did. I just had no idea we would take it so   
literally," she replies sarcastically.  
She leans in and kisses me. Wow. This is definitely   
the "better" part we promised in our vows  
After a few moments of this bliss, she pulls back from   
me. "So, President Bartlet..What's next?"  
"Well, I kinda liked where this was taking us," I remark,   
trying to move in for round two.  
"Jed.." she says with a small giggle "We still have work to   
dowe need to talk.."  
"Yes, we do.." I agree with her and pull her close again..  
"Jed!"  
"I guess there's only one way to shut you up, Hot Pants."   
I take her face in my hands and bring her lips to mine.   
Yeah, this should work, for a while.

Part Five

POV:  FLOTUS/POTUS/LEO

"Come on, Jed.." I implore. "Not now...there's too much we   
need to do."  
"Mm I couldn't agree more," my husband growls into my ear and   
pulls me even closer to him. He takes a quick nibble on my ear and   
makes me jump just a little.  
I try to pull away from him, but he's got me firmly in his   
lap.   
So far, I've been able to maintain my composure, but Jed's   
not making it easy for me.  
He's nuzzling more on my ear. "Abbey, I need you," he   
whispers in my ear.  
I can't do this. Not here. Not now.  
"Jed, please. We can't." My resolve is still holding,if only   
by a thread.  
"Why not?" he asks, as though he were asking me why we   
couldn't order in pizza or something.  
"Why?? This is the Oval Office, Jed!" I say, amazed that he   
could even seriously consider this. He's considered in the past, but   
I've always convinced him that it's not a good idea.  
"This is my office and I can do whatever I please in it," he   
states plainly and moves back to my ear.  
Ok. I'll be fine as long as he doesn't reach that spot at   
the base of my neck...  
Oh, God, he's reached it..  
"Jed..." I moan.  
"Yes?" he asks oh so innocently.  
"Someone could walk in." I manage to get out.  
"Mm, hmm," he responds, ignoring my half-hearted pleas.  
I have to admit that I've always thought about what it would   
be like for Jed and I to be like this in the Oval Office. The   
thought is damned exciting. Reality though is much different than   
fantasy  
"Jed, the windows!" I squeak, making note of the huge windows   
along the wall that are behind the desk. The Secret Service has a   
front row seat for this little tryst!  
He sighs and pulls back for a moment, turning around and   
looking outside. "Damn," he mutters.  
I take the opportunity to jump out of his lap and attempt to   
pull myself together.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jed asks me.  
"Trying to make myself look presentable.."  
"Don't waste your time; we're not through yet, Abigail," he   
insists.  
He stands up and quickly heads for the door to Leo's office.   
Oh, dear Lord, what's he doing now?  
  
  
"Leo!" I bellow, swinging the door open. "I need to talk to   
you!"  
"Of course, Mr. President," he says, standing to greet me.  
I stop and look around, only to see 6 pairs of eyes looking   
at me intently. Leo, CJ, Josh, Toby, Sam and Charlie are all sitting   
in Leo's office, each of them looking as though they have something   
to say. I wasn't expecting an audience for this discussion.  
"Uh, Leo.." I stammer, "I need to talk to you in private,   
would you mind stepping into my office?"  
"Certainly, sir," he replies and walks with me back into the   
Oval Office. The others are looking at him as if to say, "We're not   
going anywhere."  
I escort Leo back into my office, where we find Abbey   
continuing to straighten herself out.  
"Abbey? What did I tell you?" I admonish her with a wink.  
"Oh, Jed, I didn't hear you" she turns to face us. "Leo!"   
she yelps in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
Leo looks at me and crosses his arms in front of   
him. "That's exactly what I'm wondering, ma'am."  
"Leo, I need to find a place where I can have some privacy   
for a little while."  
"In the White House? Good luck, sir," he says.  
"I'm serious, Leo." I say.   
"So am I, sir."  
"Leo!" My agitation is getting the best of me. I don't care   
if he is my best friend, I'll beat the crap out of him if he keeps me   
waiting on this much longer.  
"Sir, what do you want me to say? What exactly do you need   
this privacy for."  
I pull myself up straight and tall, trying to look official   
and professional. "I have a secret meeting that I must attend."  
Leo looks at me for a moment, then at Abbey (who's sweating   
bullets right now, by the way) and then rolls his eyes. "Oh, yes,   
sira special meeting of the governmentthat's what you call it. I   
remember. Charlie told me about that time you tried to explain that   
to a group of elementary school kids."  
Note to self: throttle Charlie later on.  
"If that's what you want to call it, sir. I'm fine with   
that." He's smiling at me now.  
Second note to self: fire Leo later on.  
Abbey's been attempting to remain dignified, but she winds up   
dropping into the chair behind her and covering her face with her   
hands.  
"Leo, so help me God" I warn.  
"Excuse me for asking, Mr. President, but have you thought of   
your residence?" he asks smugly.  
He's enjoying this way too much.  
"Well, we really didn't have that kind of time, Leo. But   
after this conversation, I'm wishing we had thought of it." I reply.  
"Sure, I can help you. Anyplace in particular you had in   
mind?" he questions nonchalantly.   
"Well, I had thought of herebut we realized that assholes   
like you would be walking in an out."  
"Well, yeah, that and the fact that this is the Oval Office.   
I don't think that the American people would appreciate the fact that   
you and the First Lady decided to find some recreational uses for   
the" he practically chuckling now.  
"Actually, Leo, I hadn't planned on inviting the American   
people, but thanks for the recommendation and for the morality   
lesson."  
I look over at Abbey. She's not helping at all here.  
"Leo, I could easily find another Chief of Staff, you know."   
I threaten.  
"No, sir, you couldn't. No one else would put up with you   
the way I do," he casually states. "Now, let me think for a moment"  
"Oh for God's sake, Leo!" my wife blurts out.   
"I've got it. Give me 30 seconds," he says and heads back to   
his office.  
"You've got 10!" I shout at him as he shuts the door behind   
him.  
Abbey and I just look at each other helplessly. I don't   
think either one of us will make it much longer than that.  
  
  
"Ok, people. Change in plan." I announce as I walk back into   
my office.  
"Great!" Josh replies. "He gave you the word, right?"  
"We need to get our stuff and move to CJ's office."  
"My office? Why?" CJ demands.  
"I need this space cleared out," I tell her. "No discussion   
or analysis my young geniuses, just get your stuff and get out."  
"This is the second time today you've thrown us out of your   
office, Leo!" CJ informs me.  
"Yeah, so it's been a slow day. Now, let's move!" I tell   
them.   
In a remarkable stroke of luck, they are out of here in   
record time.  
I quickly get myself back into the Oval Office, where the two   
lovebirds are anxiously pacing around the room.  
"Ok, let's go." I tell them.  
They follow me closely and in silence.  
We move into the office and I shut the door to the Oval   
Office. I then shut the door leading out to the offices of the West   
Wing.  
"All right. Here you go."  
"Here!?!" Abbey asks in amazement.  
"What did you expect, the Hilton?" I reply. "It's private,   
it's secure and it's close by."  
The First Couple just stands there, looking a little awkward.  
"Thank you, Leo," the President says quietly. "Can you make   
sure.."  
"Oh, yeah, I gotcha covered, Jed. You know, this reminds me   
of the old days, when we used to leave socks on the door of our   
dormitory rooms."  
"Leave now," Jed orders.  
"Of course, sir," I say, as I shut the door behind me.  
Margaret is sitting at her desk. "Margaret, I need you to do   
something for me."  
"Sure, Leo, what is it?"  
"I need for you to make sure that the agents do not disturb   
the President right now. He's in my office. No interruptions unless   
the world is coming to an end."  
"No problem, Leo."  
"Oh, and do not go into my office until I tell you. There's a   
special high level government meeting going on in there right now."   
Oh God, I can barely hold back the smile. I can just see the look on   
her face if she happened to walk in there.  
"O.k." she responds slowly. "So, why aren't you there?"  
"Oh, I'm not needed for this particular meeting. Besides,   
I'm needed at another meeting in CJ's office. Please come find me   
there when the President's done with his meeting."  
"All right. I'll take care of it," she assures me.  
As I go to walk into CJ's office, Charlie is on his way out. Upon   
seeing me, he pulls the door shut.  
"Leo, everything ok?" he asks.  
"Oh, sure, Charlie. The President just needed.he just   
wanted"  
"He's in a special meeting of the government, right?" he   
replies with a smile and a wink.  
"Right." I answer. "He's.."  
"I don't need the details, Leo. Thanks anyway."  
I smile. "Charlie, can you let me know"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"We need to have a conversation soon, Charlie.." I say, with   
a hint of concern in my voice. My watch says 5:26.  
"You want me to set a time limit?" he asks. "I don't think   
so."  
"No, but.."  
"I understand, Leo. I'll take care of it," he says and heads   
off down the hall.  
And now, back to my children  
"Leo!" Josh practically pounces on me. "What did he say? Did   
he tell you he's changed his mind?"  
Oh, hellwe never did get around to thatI was too busy   
playing Love Connection.  
"Uh, he's working on that decision right now."  
"Well, what the hell is he doing now?" Josh is about ready to   
flip out.  
"Watch what you say!" I admonish him. "For your information,   
he's meeting with the First Lady right now."  
A collective groan escapes the group.  
"Great, just great. Now we can expect World War III." Sam   
says.  
"Nah, Sam. I don't think so." I look at CJ and nod   
discreetly. She nods in return. "That war's been fought already. I   
do think a truce is at hand, though.."

Part Six

POV: POTUS/FLOTUS

He's gone. I never thought Leo would get out of here. I owe   
him a big one for this. I guess I can't fire him, after all.  
Abbey is standing across the room from me and that's a little   
too far away from me for my liking.  
"Come over here, Abigail." I instruct my wife. I make her   
trip a little shorter by striding over in the middle of the room and   
pulling her into my eager arms.  
"Jed," she responds, yet I can still detect a mild form of   
protest in her voice.  
"So help me, Abbey, are you telling me that these   
accommodations don't suit you, either?" I ask her desperately.  
"I'm here," she whispers. "I'm yours."  
I don't need another word. My mouth takes hers fiercely and   
her lips surrender easily to mine as she parts them eagerly. God, I   
feel like I'm 20 again.   
She pushes against me firmly. She feels amazing, although it   
would be better without these clothes getting in the way, although the   
clothes can't hide my excitement that's pressing against her thigh.   
She pulls back momentarily and gives me a killer smile.  
"Why, Jed. Is that your way of showing me your 'executive   
power'?" she teases.  
I pull her against me tightly once again. "No, that's just a   
reminder of why I call you Hot Pants." I give her ass a light smack.  
Even during lovemaking, we can't resist the chatter....  
  
  
Oh my. He's always been a sensual and passionate lover, but   
it's been a long time since I've seen him like this. He was going to   
be a priest? Fat chance..  
I can feel his excitement growing, literally. As we press our   
bodies together, I can feel him straining against the Notre Dame   
sweatpants he's wearing. These damned clothes are getting in the way.  
Oops, he must have been reading my mind. My shirt is going   
over my head and is quickly dispensed of. Jesus, he's practically   
ripping off my bra. This is crazy. I love it!  
"Yes, Jed. Please." I moan.  
Like he needs any encouragement. But, I know he loves to be   
cheered on. Anything I can do to help the cause...  
The bra is gone now. There's no turning back now. He knows   
how much I love it when he...  
Oh, God...  
  
  
God, she looks as amazing as she did when we first met. Her   
breasts are gorgeous. I can't resist them. Quickly, my mouth is over   
them, taking in as much as I can. The feel and scent of her is   
driving me crazy.  
"Mmmm." she moans. I know how much she loves this, and it   
turns me on that I can still excite her like this after over 30 years.   
I shower her with kisses, alternating with blowing and sucking.  
I can feel her body start to tremble and her breathing is   
becoming shallower. Her legs are starting to wobble just a bit. For   
a split second, I open my eyes and note that the couch is halfway   
across the room, but Leo's desk is only a step away. I maneuver the   
girl of my dreams to the desk, and set her upon it. Her eyes are open   
now, wide and waiting. Perfection.  
She reaches down and begins to caress me through the fabric of   
my sweatpants. It's about time-- although I think that if she touches   
me for more than 20 seconds or so, this is going to be over.  
"Oh, God, Abbey..." I want to say something poetic and   
romantic, but I can't. No words would suffice anyway.  
"Yes?" she asks playfully. Oh my God, did she just bat her   
eyelashes at me?  
"Ah, playing the innocent are you?" I tease back, and then   
move quickly back to the base of her neck, which is one of her most   
sensitive spots.  
"Mm hmm.." she moans in response.  
"I know better." I tell her, as I start to push up her skirt.   
We don't have the time for slow and languid right now-and not because   
of any time constraints, but because of my own body screaming out for   
her.  
"Abbey, I need you. Right now!" I beg her.  
As she sits on the desk, she somehow manages to take her bare   
feet, grab the waistband of my sweatpants and move them down to below   
my knees. Dear God, what agility!  
All I can do is grin and marvel at this amazing woman who is   
mine.   
"You've got me so close, Abbey. I don't know long I can   
last."  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" she asks and kisses me   
passionately.  
I can barely contain my excitement. As I reach under her   
skirt, I rip off her panties and I can tell how ready she is for me.   
She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me into her. It is so   
easy-not only because she is so excited, but also because I know every   
part of her. We are so familiar, yet it still feels like the first   
time.  
I can't hold on much longer....  
"Abbey..." I groan. "Please say you're with me."  
"Almost," she gasps. She guides my hand to where it needs to   
be. "Wait for me." she implores.  
"I'll try, but Abbey, you're just..."  
Her whole body is tensing up. I know what this means. She's   
almost at the summit with me now.  
"Abbey?" I question. So close...  
"Jed.." she whispers. Her hands are digging into my back, as   
though she's holding on for dear life, not wanting it to end.   
Our momentum is climbing and our bodies are perfectly   
synchronized. All the years together have made this that much   
sweeter.  
"Now, Abbey, it has to be now," I tell her.  
"Yes, Jed!" she exclaims, as her hands let go of their tight   
grip as she prepares to leap through the heavens with me.  
"I love you!" I call out, taking her free hand in mine, so   
that I know she's right here with me...  
  
  
I'm not sure how long we've been lying here, but all I know is   
that it seems as though time has stopped. Oh, if wishing made it   
so...  
Jed is resting on top of me and our breathing starts to return   
to normal.  
"Jed?" I whisper in his ear. "Are you still with me?"  
"I'm not going anywhere, Hot Pants." he responds.  
"I adore you," I tell him and kiss him lightly on his lips.  
"And I you, Abigail. You are absolutely incredible."  
"Yeah. You're not so shabby yourself, Mr. President. Not bad   
for an old guy."  
"Old?" he questions me in mock surprise. "What does that make   
you then, Madame First Lady?"  
"Someone who appreciates older men?" I tease affectionately.  
"Oh, really?" he says with a sly grin. "Can an old man do   
this?"  
He moves my hand in between us and then somehow rolls me over   
so that I'm on top of him.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for round two. So,   
what do you think of that, 'young lady'?"   
My God, he is ready for round two...  
"I think that you're crazy and I that I love you and that you   
talk to much." I respond, bending down to take his lips onto mine.  
"That's why we're perfect for each other..." he manages before   
my mouth is on his.  
He's right...and we're off for round two.

Part Seven

POV:  Leo

6:29. We have an hour and half left and I'm still sitting   
here and waiting for my boss to finish up a quickie. Some quickie,   
it's been an hour already!  
"Leo, you with us?" I hear Josh's voice.  
"Huh?" I answer, not exactly sure of what he's said.  
"Are you with us?" he repeats, this time slowly.  
"Yeah," I respond. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well," CJ replies, "You've been sitting there looking at your   
watch and haven't heard a word we've said!"  
"Sorry, just getting a little concerned about the time." I   
tell her.  
"So are we." Toby says evenly.  
"You're sure that the President was going to meet with you   
this evening before we're on?" Sam asks with a worried look on his   
face.  
I'm not sure of anything anymore.  
My phone rings. I jump up and grab it before the second ring.  
"Talk to me." I answer.  
"Hey, Leo." Charlie says. "I just got a call from the   
President. He'd like to meet with you right now in your office."  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Thanks." I hang up the phone   
and gather my things.  
"What's up?" Sam asks me, sitting on the edge of the chair.  
"I need to go. The President's waiting for me." I call out,   
as I head out the door.  
"What are we supposed to do?" CJ calls after me.  
"Wait here. I'll be back shortly." I instruct her and the   
others.  
This will have to be the quickest strategy meeting in history.   
Our team is incredible, but drafting a statement like this in less   
than an hour and a half...  
"Leo?" Margaret tries to stops me as I go to enter my office.  
"Not now, Margaret. I'm in a rush."  
"What else is new?" she says and rolls her eyes.  
Count to ten, Leo...Take a breath. "What is it, Margaret."  
"The President's waiting for you in his office."  
"For this you stopped me?" I ask her incredulously. "Where do   
you think I'm going in such a rush?"  
"Ok, well, I was just doing what you asked me. I tried   
calling over to CJ's office, but you were gone and.."  
"Thanks, Margaret," I say to her as I head into my office and   
shut the door.  
Once inside, I see the President and the First Lady sitting   
together on the couch, holding hands and smiling. I stop for a moment   
and just look at them. Relief washes over me as I see them the way   
they should be. Then, for a split second, a feeling of queasiness   
settles in my stomach. The mental image of what they were most likely   
doing on that couch just moments before...I shake my head to clear my   
mind.  
"Leo, so glad you could make it." Abbey says.  
"Hey, no problem."  
"Thanks, Leo, for, you know..." Jed tries to express his   
gratitude. I'm amazed that he's at a loss for words. I'm grateful   
for this.  
"Please, don't thank me and, for God's sake, please don't give   
me the details of what went on in this room, ok?"  
Abbey flushes a slight shade of pink, but Jed just sits there   
and grins.  
"Mr. President, we have some things to discuss and time is of   
the essence." I get right to business.  
"Leo, I think we need to talk to the White House Counsel's   
office."  
"Sir?"  
"If we're planning on sticking around here for another 4   
years, we had better have the best counsel we can get. I have a   
feeling we're going to need it."  
"Mr. President, are you telling me..."  
"Leo, we're running for a second term." he announces.  
Abbey must notice my look of uncertainty. "Leo, we're running   
for a second term." she emphasizes.   
"You have no idea how good that sounds, ma'am." I tell her,   
offering her my hand. She takes it.  
"Leo, you have been the cornerstone of this administration.   
We can't do this without you," she says with emotion.  
"What are we looking at, Leo?" Jed asks me with concern. He   
knows that this isn't going to be easy-not even close.  
"Well, talking to the counsel's office is the first step.   
We're not going to have a lot of fans after you announce about the   
MS."  
The President sighs and looks away for a moment.  
"This is bad." I echo his thoughts. "But, it's not the end."  
"Josiah Bartlet, look at me." Abbey says sternly, yet softly.   
When he does not move, she takes his face in her hands and pulls him   
to face her. "Remember, Jed. We'll show them. We just have to take   
it a step at a time."  
"It's gonna get ugly, Abbey." he whispers and takes her hand.   
"I'm not sure I want to put us through this."  
"Jed, I thought we determined that as long as we do this   
together, we can handle anything they throw at us."  
He sighs deeply.  
"Right?" she demands. "Let them throw all the shit they want   
at us. We've got a larger fan to throw it right back at 'em." she   
smiles.  
The President stands up and takes a few steps. He always   
thinks best on his feet. He turns back to face us, his face full of   
resolve, "All right. Let's get the staff together in the Oval   
Office." he announces.   
"Yes!" I shout out loud involuntarily. I jump up and head   
over to my desk. I pick up the phone and dial. "CJ? Get the troops   
over to the office. We have a lot of work to do. Right. Bye." I   
stop and look at my friends and smile. "The senior staff will be   
right over."  
"Good." Jed replies and nods. He takes Abbey by the hand.   
"Come on, let's head over there and meet them."  
She squeezes his hand and they turn to leave.  
I drop into my seat and let out a large sigh of relief.   
There's still a long way to go, but at least I know we're on the right   
track.  
God, I don't remember my desk being this messy before. I'm   
gonna need to get a backhoe to clean it off. I let my head hang down   
for just a second and I notice something on the floor. Oh, dear God.   
I lean over and pick it up.  
"Uh, Abbey?"  
"Yes, Leo." she replies casually.  
As she turns back around, I notice something else. She's got   
a memo sticking out of the waistband of her skirt. I see this; I just   
don't believe it.  
I try to keep a straight face, "Uh, do you think that we can   
do an even exchange? The memo in your waistband for these?"  
I hold up the pair of neatly torn panties that was sitting at   
the feet of my chair.  
"Oh God!" she cries out, reaching behind her and ripping the   
piece of paper out from the waistband. She runs over, drops the memo   
on my desk and rips the panties out of my hand.   
Jed laughs out loud as Abbey makes her way back to him and   
they head out toward the Oval Office.  
"Don't ever ask to use my office again!" I shout out to them.  
All in a day's work, I guess.

Part Eight

POV: Leo/FLOTUS

I need to make sure that I get to the Oval Office before the   
crew. The President and the First Lady have decided to take the   
scenic route---to make themselves a little more presentable, I'm   
sure. I duck through the connecting doors and head into the office.  
Like clockwork, the rest of the crew is walking through the   
other door. Wow. Not a sound from them. I could get used to this.  
Each of them takes a seat quickly and waits for the words   
from me.  
"We need a new strategy." I tell them.  
"What exactly are we addressing?" Toby asks.  
"Forget resignation. That's small potatoes. We're going for   
the big one here." I say.  
Eyebrows are raised. I've got them right where I need them.  
"We're talking re-election, my esteemed colleagues." I inform   
them, proudly.  
"We're announcing re-election at the press conference?" Josh   
says, a wide grin creeping across his face.  
"Yes, we're talking re-election and we're going in head   
first." I continue.  
"Do you think that's wise?" Sam asks quietly. "I mean, we're   
not just going to be kicking off a campaign here. We're opening up a   
huge can of worms: legal proceedings, special prosecutors, grand   
juries, a political nightmare, Leo."   
"Not to mention the field day the press corps is going to   
have with this." CJ adds.  
"That's why we announce it all: the MS, the reasons behind   
not divulging it. It is reasons that will keep us on the offensive   
and be the launching pad for our re-election bid. We need to be   
proactive and aggressive here. Not bury our heads in the sand."  
"You make it sound so simple, Leo." Josh says.   
"It won't be easy, Josh. Bank on that," a familiar voice   
says.  
Everyone in the room turns and stands to greet the President   
of the United States and the First Lady, who enter the room   
together. They appear as determined as I've ever seen them.  
"Nothing worth fighting for is ever simple. Hell, you all   
got me elected in the first place and we all know what a pain in the   
ass that was."   
A few smiles are noticed around the room.  
"This is going to be the toughest battle we've ever   
experienced. It will require incredible personal sacrifice, I'm   
afraid. There will be few cheers and accolades. If you thought we   
were unpopular and scoffed at before, just wait for the onslaught   
that's about to be unleashed." He pulls Abbey a little tighter to   
him. "We recognize this fact, have accepted it and are ready to face   
it. We also recognize the fact that this is not what any of you   
signed on for. Therefore, if you feel that you've given all you can,   
it would be a completely rational decision and we would say, `God   
Bless' and wish you all the love and luck in the world."   
The silence in the room is overwhelming. Each of us looks at   
the other. Who's going to bail? Not me and I seriously doubt anyone   
else.  
"I've always loved a good fight! I know that's why I signed   
on to the Bartlet campaign in the first place," Josh answers in a   
committed voice.  
"Right. Me too." Sam adds.  
"And me," I hear CJ say.  
"And me," Toby jumps in.  
"And me." I say in all seriousness. I couldn't be more proud   
of "my kids" than I am right at this moment.  
Jed and Abbey smile at us. "Good." Jed says. "Because I   
couldn't do this.." he pauses and looks at Abbey, then continues, "we   
couldn't do this without all of you."  
"So, what's next?" Josh asks, excitedly.  
"Toby, Sam, I need you to sit with the President and the   
First Lady and draft a statement that addresses everything I just   
mentioned before." I instruct them. "Do it here and do it now." I   
order. They nod in agreement. "Josh, CJ, I need you to come with me   
and work on the numerous responses we are going to have to for the   
press. Ladies and gentleman, we have less than two hours time."  
Everyone disperses to their assigned task without ceremony or   
words. I leave the President and the First Lady with Toby and Sam.   
Josh and CJ are right behind me as we head back to my office.  
"So, Leo, are we actually staying here this time or are you   
going to throw us out once more?" CJ asks.  
"Cute, CJ." I reply.  
Josh is chuckling just a bit.  
"What are you laughing at?" I question Josh, trying to appear   
harsh. I love shaking him up from time to time.  
His smile fades quickly. "Nothing."  
"Right." I say. "Now"  
"Leo, are we crazy? Are we out of our ever loving minds?"   
Josh laughs.   
"Well, you are.." I reply.  
"This is going to be a nightmare."  
"Yep, so buckle in. Now are you ready to roll."  
"Bring it on." Josh says, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
  
"Maybe I should go." I say to the group assembled here with   
my husband and me.   
"Leave? Why, Abbey?"  
Because these things annoy and bore the hell out of me, Jed.   
"Well, I didn't think that I needed to be here and that you   
guys could get more done if I weren't around."  
Jed just glares at me. He knows better. He can see right   
through me.  
"Ok, sorry." I say.  
To be honest, I just don't want to bring all of this to the   
surface. It's personal and most of what I have to say would be   
medical mumbo jumbo,which is not what they want to hear. I agreed,   
however, to be a partner in this. So, I can give them the facts, that   
relapsMS is not fatal, that he's in remission, that he's healthy (now,   
but this I won't elaborate on this)...these are all things that they DO   
want to know and they want as much information on this as they can   
get. I also will tell them of what could be:the relapses, the   
symptoms, the potential for this to get worse and what could happen   
then. They'll need this information to deal with the questions that   
any curious reporter or medical correspondent will ask. As of now, I   
am Encyclopedia Americana of Medicine personified.  
The details come forth easier than I anticipate: the numbing   
of his leg, the fatigue and how this all led to his ultimate   
diagnosis. I need to keep my doctor hat on, because if the wife hat   
decides to make an appearance, I'm dead in the water.  
Their eyes are glazing over. They're about as enthralled as   
I am. "Gentlemen, I'm doing my best here." I say in an   
unintentionally agitated tone.  
"Ma'am?" Toby says gently, at least for him.   
"Sorry. I'm very tired and this is all just" I trail off.   
Jed squeezes my hand.  
"Mrs. Bartlet, you must realize why we need all of this   
information. It's very important that we have all the facts." Sam   
informs me reassuringly.  
"Yes." I respond simply.  
We answer question after question and Sam writes continuously   
until, apparently, Toby and Sam are satisfied and decide to head into   
Leo's office to put some polish on the final results. The two men   
excuse themselves abruptly and quite suddenly Jed and I are alone   
once again.  
"How are you doing?" my husband asks me. He's worried. I   
can tell.  
"It's been a hell of a day." Every muscle in my body aches   
right now.  
"You ain't seen nothing, yet, sweetheart," he says walking   
over to his desk and leaning on the edge. He's trying to make a   
joke. It falls flat.  
"I know." I respond. I'm not amused.  
"Second thoughts?" he questions me.   
"And third, and fourth." I answer with a slight yawn.  
"Abbey?"  
"Yeah?"  
He says nothing and is just looking at me. He needs my   
assurances. I said that I would support him and I meant it. I'm a   
tough woman, but this isn't going to be easy. Being strong enough to   
support my husband, the President, my family, and most of all, myself.  
"Abbey?" his voice pulls me back from my thoughts.  
"I'm here, Jed. Sorry. I was just thinking." I   
"What about?"  
"Everything."  
"Did we make the wrong decision, Abigail?"  
I shake my head. "No, Jed. We didn't."  
He doesn't look convinced.   
"Please, Jed. It'll be ok. I'm just bracing myself for it.   
Give me a little time. A lot has happened since I got homewhen was   
that again?"  
"Early yesterday evening."  
Unbelievable. "Really," I say sarcastically, "seems like at   
least two days.."  
He nods his head.  
"Are you ready for this?" he asks and walks over to me and   
sits beside me once more.  
"I will be, Jed. I promise." I tell him as confidently as I   
can. "How about you?"  
"I can be ready if you are," he responds.  
"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for this media   
event." I inform my husband.  
"Great! I'll be right there!" he exclaims.  
He's incorrigible! "Uh, I don't recall making the   
invitation. But thanks for the offer anyway."   
"So does that mean I can..?" he asks eagerly.  
"No." I cut him off. "You've got work to do. I'll be down   
shortly."  
He frowns slightly.   
"Oh, Jed, give me a break, Leo's desk wasn't enough for you?"   
I tease.  
He wraps his arms around me. "I thought that was a good   
place to start"  
"Forget it, Don Juan. I'll see you in a little bit." I say   
to him as I head out the door and head up to the residence.  
"You're gonna need to be quick. The press conference is in   
less than an hour." He calls out to me.  
"No problem." I'm the wife of a former governor and now   
current President and a mother of three girls. Like I haven't   
mastered to 5 minute shower and change routine!!  
"Good Evening, Mrs. Bartlet."  
I look up to see John Hoynes standing in front of me. Where   
the hell did he come from?  
"Oh! Good evening, John. I didn't see you there. I'm   
sorry."  
"It's not a problem, ma'am. Is the President in the Oval   
Office?"  
He always seems so nice to me. Too bad he can't be like this   
with regards to my husband.   
"Yes. He's prepping for the press conference. But, I'm sure   
he wants to see you."  
"Oh, really?" he asks. Ok, so it's a stretch. But, Jed   
should talk to John before this whole thing goes down.  
"Well, go talk to him John. You know, I wish that the two of   
you would be on better terms."  
I notice a slight frown that almost cracks the veneer of his   
plastered on smile. "Me, too, ma'am."  
"It certainly would have made this whole ordeal a little   
easier."  
He pauses a moment, but looks as though he wants to say   
something.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, Mrs. Bartlet. Thanks," he replies and walks away.  
Ok, on to my shower. I've got a day and a half of insomnia   
to try to shake, with the hopes of looking like the consummate   
professional--a First Lady extraordinaire.  
I can at least give it a shot

Part Nine

POV: VPOTUS/POTUS

I'm sick and tired of being treated like a dog on a damned   
leash. I get to be led around by my master and his entourage. I'm   
not "man's best friend", at least not this man's.  
I had this office cinched. Hell, I had $58 million dollars   
at my disposal for my campaign. I had a 48 point lead as of the New   
Hampshire Primary! It was a lock.  
Until Josh Lyman left and brought his friends with him to the   
Bartlet Brigade  
From there, things went from bad to worse. All I could do   
was sit back and watch this small time politician and his crew chew   
up my 48 point spread and humiliate me in front of the party and in   
front of the nation.   
Vice President is what I settled for after all of this. I   
made him beg for it, though. He needed me, as much as he (and his   
cronies) despised that fact. They needed me to pull in the all-  
important Southern vote.   
How did I let him talk me into this? He convinced me that it would be   
one term only, because of the MS diagnosis. I figured "What the   
hell?" I get four years to prepare for my turn in the Oval Office.   
After all, incumbent Vice Presidents have a better chance to be   
elected into office. Of course, there are examples where this didn't   
hold true--don't ask Al Gore about this topic, for example.  
Anyway, I've been patiently waiting for my turn to step to the   
plate. I've kept my mouth shut and played the dutiful "son", so to   
speak. Tonight should be the first step on my road to the   
presidential suite of this White House.   
Now, I'm on my way to talk with the President about what tonight   
means;he gave me no answer earlier.  
Yet, I can barely stand to be in the same room with that egotistical,   
intellectual son of a bitch.  
I shouldn't talk about the President like that, you say? Perhaps   
not. But, I'm only returning the favor. He's not my biggest fan and   
his staff hates me. His staff is the biggest thorn in my side. As   
much I can't stand them, to a certain degree, I will need them when   
my time comes. Oh, they won't be running my campaign. I simply   
don't want them flapping their gums about their true feelings for me   
during the election. As much as I hate to admit it, they've got   
clout. I need the current administration's support, it just isn't   
good politics when the President and Vice President (or their staffs)   
don't appear to be on the same team.  
Charlie is rising at my entrance to the waiting area outside of the   
Oval Office.   
"Good evening, sir."   
"Good evening, Charlie. Is he in?"  
"Yes, I'll let him know you're here."   
In a holding pattern once again.  
"He'll see you now." Charlie announces as he exits the Oval Office.  
I feel like I'm going in to see a dentist or something here.  
"Thank you, Charlie." I say, heading inside.  
"Good evening, Mr. President." I say.  
"John, come on in."  
"I just wanted to check in and ask if there was anything I needed to   
prepare or do for this press conference tonight."  
"I just need you to be there," he tells me casually.  
"Why?"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Why do you need me there? You usually don't have me by your side   
during these public love fests." Ok, that just sort of slipped out.   
It's amazing how the truth does that sometimes.  
"John" Yeah, he's not happy at this point.  
"Pardon me, sir, but this is not the first of a long string of   
occasions that I have been left out of the loop. I think if I am   
going to stand beside you for this `big' announcement, I have the   
right to know what is going to be said."  
He's standing here, lips tightly pressed together. He's holding   
back. This won't last too long.  
"When we met earlier today, you never told me what you were   
announcing. I asked and you ignored me. So I'm asking once again,   
are you announcing the big secret tonight, Mr. President?"  
"Yes, John. I'm announcing that I have MS. Are you happy now?" he   
replies coolly.  
"You should have told them a long time ago." I reply, matter-of-  
factly.  
"Well, you didn't seem to mind keeping the dirty little secret when   
you were getting something out of it."  
I say nothing in response. Yes, I have to look out for my own   
interests. That's why I agreed to keep my mouth shut.  
"Just remember that you had a hand in this, too, John. So, don't   
stand there and act pious."  
I need to keep calm. "So, you're announcing the MS and"  
He's smiling at me. What is that about?  
"I'm announcing the MS and the fact that I intend to get re-elected   
to my office for a second term."   
He broke his promise to me. I shouldn't be surprised. So, why do I   
want to beat the crap out of Jed Bartlet right now?  
  
  
Take that, you bastard.  
God, that felt better than I could have ever imagined.   
"I'm running for re-election." I repeat, just to make sure   
that I'm crystal clear.  
"And you expect to win after this announcement?" Hoynes asks   
me. Oh, he's trying to look calm and collected, but I know he's   
about to shit himself.  
"Yes, I do." I state, simply.  
He can only stand in front of me and nod his head silently.   
"I don't know what you were trying to do by putting those   
polls out there and by taking that little side trip to New   
Hampshire." I say.  
Still only silence.  
"Anyway, I'll see you in a few minutes." I tell him, taking a   
seat behind my desk. I want this discussion finished. I need to   
focus on what I'm about to do.  
He's still standing here.   
"Is there something else you need, John?"  
"You made a deal with me, Mr. President," he says quietly.  
I make no response.  
"You made a deal and now your reneging?"   
God, I don't want to defend myself to him. "Plans change,   
John. Put yourself in my shoes."  
"You made a deal!" he shouts at me.  
"You can't put yourself in my shoes, can you John, because   
you are so damned absorbed in your own quest for power that you can't   
possibly fathom what I am talking about!"  
"I'm absorbed? You are the one who is so obsessed with power   
and the spotlight that you would risk your life and your family to   
stay the President."  
Now he's getting personal. As I walk by John Hoynes to open   
the door leading out of the Oval Office, it takes all of my will to   
resist punching him right in the face. I open the door.  
"We are done." I announce, standing by the door and waiting   
for him to leave.  
I see that Charlie is still in the waiting area right outside   
my door. He's frozen in his spot.   
Hoynes continues to stand firm.  
"I said, we are done." I reiterate evenly.  
"Yes, Mr. President, we are," he replies and walks out the   
door.  
As I turn back around to head toward my desk, I hear Charlie   
enter the room.   
"Mr. President?"  
"Yeah, Charlie."  
He says nothing for a few moments. I know he wants to ask   
about what just happened and what it may mean. He doesn't, though,   
because deep down, I think he knows, as do I.  
"Leo wants to meet with you in about 5 minutes." Charlie   
informs me.  
"Thanks, Charlie. Tell him to come on in when he's ready."  
"Will do."  
"Charlie?"  
"Yeah?" he answers.  
"It's gonna be ok." I assure him.  
"Yeah," he says. It's not very often that I hear Charlie   
sound like a skeptic--he usually masks this a little better. His   
voice betrays him now.  
In about 20 minutes, I will create a new beginning to this   
administration. The experts may say the only beginning will be that   
of the end of my administration.  
I'm out to prove them wrong.

Part Ten

POV: POTUS/LEO

Only 10 minutes until show time. Abbey is not back   
downstairs, yet: nothing like waiting until the last minute, sweet   
cheeks.  
"Leo?" I call out as I head back into his office. CJ is   
standing with Leo, reviewing some form of paperwork.  
"Yes, Mr. President." he answers as he stands.  
"What have ya got for me?"  
He hands me the papers that he and CJ were just looking at: a   
two-page statement.  
"This is it?" I ask in amazement. I've spoken longer at a   
casual brunch.  
"You're not going up there to recite War and Peace, sir. You   
want this simple, clear and concise. We want to leave as little   
wiggle room for the press as possible." Leo remarks.  
"And this isn't going to help that issue much, either, I'm   
afraid." CJ adds.  
I nod my head as look over the statement. It's good. Damn   
good. These people always make me sound smarter that I really am.   
Well, the type of smart I am doesn't play well in the media,   
unfortunately, so that's why I have Toby, Sam and the rest of them.   
No one seems to appreciate my gift for Latin or little known facts.   
There's no accounting for taste, I guess.  
"Ok, folks. Give me about 5 minutes with Leo and then we'll   
do some last minute prep."  
A round of "Yes, sirs" fill the room and Leo and I are left   
on our own.  
"What is it? Leo asks me with a stern face. Nothing like   
getting right to the point.  
"Hoynes." I reply.  
"Oh, hell, what about him?"  
"We just..."  
"Sir..." Leo says in an agitated tone.  
"We just had a.."  
"Oh, Christ." Leo sighs. He takes a moment to collect   
himself. "How bad was it this time?"  
"Not good."  
"I figured as much. You know, sir, for once I'd like to be   
secure in the knowledge that I can leave the two of you alone for   
more than a minute without the risk of one of you assassinating the   
other!" He's exasperated and I feel like a schoolboy who's been   
caught fighting on the playground.  
"How bad was it?" Leo repeats.  
"He got personal, Leo. He started dragging Abbey and the   
girls into it. I wanted to beat the crap out of him." I reply   
angrily.  
"Well, first, I don't think the secret service would let   
you. Second, I think Hoynes could take you," he tells me.  
"You think so? He may have 15 years on me, but I think I   
could do some damage." I defend my honor staunchly.  
Leo rolls his eyes. "So, what are you telling me here?"  
"I'm not sure that he's going to stay with the ticket."  
"And why do you think this?" he demands.  
"He told me that we're done.."  
"Done?"  
"Done."  
"In what context?"  
"Context? Who the hell cares?" I shout. "I say good   
riddance!"  
"In what context did he tell you `we're done', Mr. President?"  
"Once he got personal, I ended the conversation by saying `we   
are done'. After trying to stare me down, he agreed with me and   
said, `Yes, sir, we are.'"  
Leo slams his hand down on the desk. "Damn it, sir. This   
couldn't have happened at a worst time. What the hell are you   
thinking?"  
Now comes the lecture...I thought that was my job...  
  
  
  
Jesus, I can't leave him alone for two minutes. Either he's   
trying to kill me slowly and painfully or he simply thrives on   
stress. It's probably a little bit of both, if truth be told.  
"He's not going to stay with the ticket?" I ask the President   
once again.  
"I don't think so."  
"Do you have any idea of how bad this is? We need to stand   
united at this point."  
"I don't need John Hoynes!" Jed snaps at me.  
"I don't care if he's Howdy Doody, sir. The last thing we   
need right now is a way for the party to divide and conquer. If   
Hoynes breaks out on his own, it will open the door. You allow this   
to happen, there is a high probability that you will lose this   
election."  
I see him scowl at this. He says he likes the truth, but   
sometimes he just doesn't like hearing it.  
"He wouldn't win, Leo. A Vice President running opposite the   
incumbent President.."  
"Neither of you would win, sir. The Democratic party would   
lose. You're both buried in this mess knee deep. The vote would be   
split. Even if you would win the nomination, you would most likely   
lose the election."  
Jed sighs deeply.  
"I know you have been looking for a way to dump Hoynes. This   
isn't it."  
"What if he walks?" he asks.  
"I'm going to do all I can to prevent that." I assure him.  
"And if all your charms don't work?" he asks me sarcastically.  
"Well, we're back to the drawing board yet again." I state.  
The two of us stand in my office in silence.  
"Ok." Jed finally says.  
"Now, I'm going to send CJ in here to go over responses to   
potential questions. We still have a few minutes until the press   
conference." I head for the door to go get CJ.  
"And what are you going to do?" he questions.  
"Talk to John." I answer simply and walk out the door.  
Dear Lord, will this day never end?  
"Leo?" CJ is waiting right outside for me.  
"He's ready." I tell her.  
"O.k." she replies.  
"CJ," I catch her just before she enters. "Make sure he's   
ready." I ask, in a feeble attempt to reassure myself.  
She nods and walks inside shutting the door behind her.  
Now I need to go try to convince a man to wait to be   
President for 6 more years. Yeah, piece of cake.

Part Eleven

POV: Leo/FLOTUS/POTUS

One of my responsibilities here is to play peacemaker between   
the President and Vice President. Is it an official duty? No. You   
can't find it in my job description, but it's there all the same.   
It's a necessity in this administration and, unfortunately, one of my   
least favorite jobs. The way the President and Vice President   
communicate, it's amazing to me that I haven't won the Nobel Peace   
Prize by now.   
What I need to do now just might get me that prize.  
"John," I call out as I head toward the briefing room. He's just   
ducked into one of the adjoining office areas. I walk in right behind   
him and shut the door.  
"Leo, I'm really not interested in anything you have to say."   
John says in a low, even tone.  
"Are you interesting in winning the presidency some day John?"   
I ask bluntly.  
I know that will get his attention.  
"Leo, he's impossible!" John exclaims.  
"Yes, he can be." I reply honestly.  
"I can't continue this charade any longer." John pulls out a   
folded piece of paper and hands it to me.  
"What is this?" I ask, knowing full well what I'm holding in   
my hand.  
"My resignation. I'm done here."  
"First of all, John, I'm not the person to be giving this to."   
I remind him.  
"I realize that, Leo, but at this point, if I see the   
President, I'm liable to tell him to stick it up his ass."  
I bite my tongue. I'm not sure if I should be offended or   
amused at this comment.  
"John.."  
"No, Leo. Forget it! I've had it!"  
It's time to lay it on the line with the Vice President. Time   
to get real.  
"Mr. Vice President, if you resign now, you will never win the   
presidency...ever." I state simply.  
"That's bullshit."  
"No, John, it's not." I answer, shaking my head.  
"Are you threatening me, Leo?" he asks.  
"I'm not threatening you, sir, I'm telling you the truth."  
"Do you mind telling me where you came up with this logic? It   
seems to me that if I leave now, I will have ample opportunity to   
build up a campaign of my own." he says confidently.  
I nod my head silently and just listen.  
"Then, I'm going to walk over all of your asses. And, after   
the President's announcement, it shouldn't be too difficult to win the   
nomination."  
I walk over and sit in one of the chairs. I say nothing for a   
few moments and just look at the Vice President.  
"Well, I can see where you would think that logic, John.   
Unfortunately, it is incredibly flawed."  
"How do you think that? The President's got MS. He's lied   
about it for years."  
"He never lied about it. He never disclosed it." I clarify.  
"Oh, hell, Leo. It's the same thing! You're playing   
semantics, and you know it."  
"I'm not having this debate with you, Mr. Vice President.   
Now, with all due respect, sir, what I'm telling you is that you   
thought you could beat us before, and I seem to recall that we gave   
you a major ass kicking. I won't deny that we've got ourselves in a   
bit of bind right now, but I will guarantee that we will kick your ass   
from here, to Iowa and New Hampshire and right back here to the White   
House. Then, where will you be? You won't be the VP, that's for   
sure. You'll be known as the man who's lost the nomination twice and   
I don't think the third time will be the charm, John, because there   
will be no third time. The party will be through with you."  
All John can do is stand there and seethe at my commentary.  
"Everything that was withheld, you were involved with. You   
knew of the President's condition-yet, you said nothing, either. When   
this comes out and it's discovered that you were involved, there is no   
way that you'll be able to go out there on your own. Your credibility   
will be shot and you'll look like an opportunist after tonight's   
announcement."  
Still, not a word from the VP.  
"But, if you stick with the President, you will look united." I   
continue. "You say that you have always believed that Jed Bartlet   
could fulfill his obligations to this office and that stand behind him   
and beside him 100%. You look like a man of honor and integrity.   
When you're asked why you said nothing, you will say that it was not   
your place to do so, but rather it was your place to fully support the   
President. You will come out the hero of this John-but only if you   
stick around for the second act. If you walk about before the play's   
over, you're gonna miss the best part..."  
John starts to pace a little.  
"You really think he can win again, Leo?" John asks skeptically.  
I smile a little. "Hell, no one thought we'd win the first time. We   
like being the underdog, John. It's gives us a reason to get up in   
the morning, put on our gloves and get in the ring each day. I don't   
think he can win again. I know he will. Will it be easy? Hell, no!   
But, it will happen."  
The Vice President says nothing in response.  
"John, you made us beg you the last time. I won't do it this time.   
All I can say is this: yes, we need you to get back into office. If   
you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it. However, it's the truth.   
But, I'm afraid you need us to get into this office in the future.   
So, why don't we just work together? Not only will each of us   
benefit, but also the people of this country. Can you honestly tell   
me that you don't think Jed Bartlet isn't capable of continuing to   
serve as the President? That he hasn't done some fine things since   
taking the oath?"  
"No." John concedes.  
"Well, then, we still have lots of work to do." I say, as I rise and   
walk over to him. "We have lots of work to do." I repeat, patting him   
on the shoulder. "That means all of us, John. Think about it." I   
pause for a few seconds before finishing up, "I need to find the   
President and see if he's ready. I think we're just about set to   
start out there." I tell him as I walk out the door and once more   
close it behind me.  
God, I hope that worked.  
  
  
I can't seem to find anyone at this point. The offices are a   
flurry of activity right now as the time for the press conference   
draws increasingly closer. I'm not asking for much; I just want to   
find my husband.  
If I can find Leo, I should be able to find Jed.  
As I walk toward the briefing room, I see Leo walk out of one   
of the offices.  
"Leo! Is Jed in there?" I motion to the office.  
"No, ma'am. The Vice President is in there waiting for us to   
head into the briefing room."  
"Oh, I was wondering where Jed went to. Have you seen him   
recently?"  
"I've been talking with the Vice President over the past few   
minutes. I'm sure that the President is with the senior staff   
somewhere."  
"Right," I acknowledge and nod. "What's that?" I point to the   
sheet of paper that Leo's holding.  
He looks shocked for a moment, like he has no idea to what I'm   
referring to. Then, he looks down at his hand and notices it there.   
"Oh, this? It's nothing. Just some notes I made earlier." he says   
quickly and tucks it into his inside jacket pocket.  
"Mrs. Bartlet, ma'am?" I hear my name called from behind.   
Charlie looks relieved to have found me  
"Yes, Charlie?"  
"The President has been looking for you, ma'am. He's waiting   
for you in the Oval Office." Charlie tells me and continues right down   
the hallway. He's always heading somewhere.  
"Oh, good. I'll go to him right now," I reply and turn to   
leave.  
"Hey, Abbey. You've got about two minutes."  
"It's ok, Leo. Don't have a cow, ok?"  
He sighs loudly. "Yes, Mrs. Bartlet, but you have to   
understand that the last time I left you and the President alone in an   
office..." he trails office.  
"Hey, don't worry about it: that was your office, remember?   
He's in the Oval Office now.." I say with a grin and walk away.  
Seconds later, I'm walking into the Oval Office. Jed is   
standing there, notes in hand and deep in thought. The pressure's on   
and as much as I hate to admit it, he handles it well.  
"Hey." I say to him softly.  
"I thought you said that you were taking a quick shower," he   
answers.  
"It took me 15 minutes to shower and change. When have you   
ever done that?"  
"All right, you got me there..." he admits.  
"Are you ready? Leo is chomping at the bit."  
"He can wait." Jed tells me.  
"Well, the roomful of reporters in the briefing room will only   
wait so long before they start making up their own stories."  
"Yeah."  
"Jed?"  
"Come on. It's time. We can't keep this quiet forever."  
"Yeah." he replies.  
"Hey, you were the one who said this would all be okay. I   
can't believe that unless you do-or at least look like you are trying   
to." I say, walking over and taking his hand in mine.  
He nods silently.  
"It's not going to be pretty, Abbey. It's gonna be rough."  
"Our marriage has never been the 'pretty' type, Josiah. We've   
been through a lot of rough stuff, and we're still here. Where's that   
faith you so loudly profess?" I ask him.  
He smiles. "Well, you know, that was the reason why I didn't   
become a priest. I get frustrated too damn easily."  
"I thought that I was the reason you didn't become a priest!"   
I say, playfully defensive.  
"Oh, yeah, that too." he teases. "All right, let's go." He   
leads me out of the Oval Office and we walk toward the briefing room.  
First, we'll deconstruct...then rebuild...and it will be   
better than before...that's how nature works...I have faith, Jed. I   
have faith in you, in us and in the American people...  
  
  
Abbey is holding my hand tightly as we reach the briefing   
room. The entire senior staff is waiting outside. They all look so   
serious. It makes my stomach drop a little.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." I tell my staff.  
I hear a round of quiet, polite greetings in return.  
"Are we ready?" I ask Leo. "We're ready." I squeeze Abbey's   
hand and she squeezes mine in return.  
"Just about, sir."  
"You all look like you're attending a funeral. Knock it off,   
would you? I'm not dead, yet." I say with as much humor as I can   
muster. I don't think my staff appreciates it.  
"Ok, what are we waiting for?" I ask impatiently. Waiting. I   
hate it...  
"The Vice President, sir." Leo says quietly.  
I take in a deep breath and hold it for a few moments...  
"Sir..." Leo says in a soft, yet serious tone. He's warning   
me to keep my cool...  
"Good evening, Mr. President," I hear John Hoynes behind me.  
"Good evening, John." I reply, coolly.  
"May I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
I look at Leo, who nods at me silently.  
"Of course," I say, leading him away from the group.  
"Mr. President, I want to apologize for earlier. While we   
have never seen eye to eye on many things, it was incredibly rude of   
me to speak to you the way that I did."  
I've heard it all now.  
"Well, John. I wasn't entirely faultless in our exchange,   
either." I tell him.   
I swear I see the hint of a smirk on his face.  
"Well..not exactly, sir."  
"Can we try to work together?" I ask him earnestly.  
"Don't expect me to agree with you on everything."  
"Oh, hell, John, I've never asked you to do that. That's why   
we make a good team. We complement each other."  
"A good team, sir?" John asks, eyebrow raised.  
"Well, we need to work on that...but we will work on that.   
Agreed?" I offer my hand.  
He hesitates for moment, then takes my hand in his for a firm   
handshake, "Agreed, sir."  
I lean in a little closer, so that he can hear me as I   
whisper, "When it's your turn, John, and it will be, you are going to   
make a fine President. And, I'm going to be proud to stand behind   
you."  
For the first time ever, I see a genuine smile break across   
John Hoynes' face.  
"Thank you, Mr. President. And I'll be proud to stand behind   
you tonight."  
"Don't stand behind me, John. Stand beside me. You're the   
Vice President, after all." I tell him. "Let's go."  
The two of us head back to the group. "All right, meeting's   
over."  
"All right, let's do it." Leo announces and opens the door.  
Abbey and I walk in first, still hand in hand. John and Leo   
are right behind us, with the rest of the senior staff walking in line   
behind us, paired up...I smile at the ironic symbolism here: "And God   
said to Noah, 'Come into the ark, you and all who are with you. Seven   
days from now, I will cause it to rain upon the earth for forty days   
and forty nights. And every living thing I will destroy from off the   
face of the earth...and they went into the ark, two by two, male and   
female, as God had commanded."  
Here I am, Lord. Let it rain down now.  
See, Abbey. I do have faith. God will give us the rainbow   
after this deluge. I'm sure of it...  
  
THE END


End file.
